


Just a Dream

by Pippalinbabychild



Series: Just a dream stories [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippalinbabychild/pseuds/Pippalinbabychild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and John are in love but it all takes a turn when something unexpected happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earlier round

Lafayette knew that all of his friends had been working to hard, so he decided to take them to the beach. He sent Hercules to get Alexander and John from their apartment. He went to their door and knocked with urgency. 

"John! Alex! Come quick!" John opened the door with wide eyes. 

"What is it?"

 "Laf is in the hospital. I was with him and he told me to come get you two." 

"Alexander come on off the computer.  Laf is in the hospital." 

Alex looked up from his computer with wide eyes. He closed it and grabbed his shoes and ran out the door. 

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." He ran to the car as he spoke. 

All three got in the car and the ride was silent to the beach. Once they got to the beach John spoke up. 

"I thought you said Laf was hurt." 

Hercules got out and went to Lafayette who already had a bottle in his hand. Alex looked at John who was glowing in the Saturday morning sun. He caught himself looking and quickly got out if the car. John followed and walked to Alex's side. 

"Guys! Your here!" 

"Laf what's going on?" 

"You two have been over worked so I planned a trip to the beach. I got you trucks." Lafayette handed them a bag and walked away. They changed and came back out. 

"I look stupid." Alex said as John tried to get him out of the bathroom. 

"No you don't. Oh look. ELIZA CAN YOU COME HERE. See here comes Eliza." 

"Why would you call my ex over here." 

"To tell you that you don't look stupid.

 "Hey what's up John." 

"Alexander thinks he looks stupid so he wouldn't come out."

 "Alex I'm sure you look fine." Alex walked out looking at his trunks. John and Eliza busted out laughing 

"Ok I lied you look stupid." Eliza said holding her sides.

 "I need a drink." Alex walked away and John followed laughing. "

"Alexander come back it doesn't look that bad." 

"Yeah, yeah." Alex said under his breath. John caught up to Alex and they walked in silence to get a drink. After they had gotten their drinks Alex finally spoke. 

"You know Laf's a real ass for doing this. Pretending he was hurt just to get us to come to the beach." He took a drink 

"Hey come on let's go in the water." John took Alex's hand and dragged him into the water. Alex couldn't help but notice how his curls bounced with the salt water added to them. 

After a few hours Lafayette, John, and Alex were all drunk. Hercules was the only one who didn't drink so he took Alex and John home. With how drunk they we're he guessed they wouldn't remember any of this. 

They got into the car and Alex had fallen asleep on John's shoulder while John was resting his head on Alex's. Hercules woke them up but not before taking a picture. They made their way to there apartment. When they got to the door Alex crashed into John. Inches away Alex quickly closed the gap. He kissed him and to his surprise John kissed him back.

 "We should go inside." Alex said as he kissed him again. John nodded and turned to unlock the door. As soon as Alex was inside he slammed the door and grabbed John. He pushed him into the door and kissed him again. 

"You know we wouldn't remember this right." John said in between kisses. 

"Not if we wake up next to each other." Alex started pulling up his shirt as he backed up. 

John followed as Alex moved to his room. He closed the door and took his shirt off. He leaned into Alex as he walked and they ended up falling on the bed with John on top.

The next morning Alex was the first too wake up. The first thing he noticed was that he was naked. The second was that his curly haired best friends was asleep on his chest. 

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled as he sat up and John woke up. "John what happened last night."

 "I don't know. I don't remember. God my head is pounding." He looked up and realized that both of them were naked. 

"Did we?" He asked as he looked Alex up and down. 

"I think so. God I didn't want you to find out this way. I didn't want you to find out period." Alex had started but stopped when he noticed John's soft smile. 

"What didn't you want me too know?" His smile grew as he spoke. 

"My dear Laurens I love you." He couldn't stop himself from saying.

 John started laughing and Alex looked at him like he was insane. 

"That's all." He stopped laughing. "I love you too Alex." He kissed Alex as he said it.

 Alex wanted to pull away from shock but stayed because he loved his best friend. 

"I'm in love with my best friend." Alex said when they broke apart. 

"Oh my dear Alexander I am too." Alex kissed John again as he spoke. 

"We should probably get dressed and take care of that head of yours." John had all but forgot his hangover when Alex reminded him. 

"Don't you have a hangover too." John said putting his hand to his head. 

"Yeah but I'm more worried about you then me." He got up to get his clothes and saw his phone on the ground.  

"You know I think Herc or Laf will know what happened last night." He typed something out then paused. "Well before we got home. We already know what happened here." Alex nodded and grabbed his own phone. 

"Shit it's Saturday. I have to be at work in 30 minutes." Alex said as he grabbed his clothes and changed into a new pair. 

"Alex-" Alex kissed him as he was leaving. 

"Got to go bye. Love you."

 "Love you too." John said as the door closed. John was left alone in his apartment. He decided to text Lafayette. 

J.Laurens: What do you remember from last night

G.Lafayette: Not much I don't remember coming home Herc says he brought all three of us home

John put his phone down and started to text Hercules. 

J.Laurens: What happened last night

H.Mulligan: The three idiots drank to much that's what happened

J.Laurens: So every other weekend

H.Mulligan: Basicly 

J.Laurens: And the car ride

H.Mulligan: Image

J.Laurens: Shit. Has Alexander seen this. 

H.Mulligan: Nope

J.Laurens: Well don't show him. 

As soon as John sent the text Alex called him. 

"Hey John."

"Hi"

"So I forgot that Washington closed the office today so I was thinking that we can get some breakfast." 

John laughed and looked at the clock. 

"Alexander it's 12. How about lunch?"

"Right. I'll be there in 20. Be dressed or we might as well just get dinner." 

"I'll take you up on that later."

"Oh and wear red. You look best in red."

"Bye Alexander."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too."

John hung up and got dressed. He pulled out his favorite red T-shirt. He laughed at the thought of following Alexander's command. He was just about to text Alex when he walked into their apartment. 

"Hey you ready to go. Damn I was right you look good in red." 

"Shut up and let's go." 

"Where-" Alex started but John cut him off with a kiss. 

"Damn Laurens. Why didn't I take a chance earlier."

"Because you were scared to."

"You were too."

"Yeah but I'm gay your bi. I didn't know if you wanted a girl or not."

Alex grabbed his waist and pulled him closer "Your the only one I want J."

"J? Really?"

"Would you like Jake better?"

"Keep it up and you can stay in your own room tonight." 

"John Laurens you are the only person who can shut me up." 

"And make you eat and sleep."

"Those too but I've been told I talk to much."

John laughed and pulled Alex closer. 

"Ok so before we leave I want to keep this secret. I mean like me and you. I don't want my father to hear about this." Alex looked into his eyes and knew that he wasn't kidding. 

"Ok. Whatever makes you happy J." Alex kissed him and said. "What about Herc and Laf? Can we tell them?" 

"Not today! We only found out that we love each other."

"We could invite them to dinner and tell them then."

"Alexa-" Alex kissed John cutting him off. 

"I hate when you do-" Alex was now doing it to get John to say yes. 

"Fine you win Alexander." 

"Yeah I know. I got you. God your so hot."

John kissed him and smiled. 

"I know you are, but what am I?" John laughed as Alex leaned into another kiss. 

"Come on before we forget to eat."

"How about we just order pizza and stay here."

"Alexander."

"What. I know what I want. And I want you."

"Ohh good save. Your lucky I want Pizza."

"Is that all you want?"

"Oh I will show you what I want." John took off his shirt and throw it at Alex. 

"Oh so we are doing that."

John laughed and walked as Alex followed closely. He caught up to him before they got to John's room. Alex grabbed John's waist and kissed his neck as they walked. 

"God Alex I can't think with you around."

"Then don't think."

"Are you sure you want to do this. I mean we were pretty drunk last night."

"John I love you with all my heart. Of course I want to show you how much I love you." Alex kissed John on the lips as they reached the door. 

Right when they layed on the bed the door bell rang. 

"Worst possible time." Alex said as he got up to get the pizza. 

He opened the door and turned red. 

"Herc. What brings you here?" Alex said loud enough for John to hear. 

"Shit." John yelled as something fell to the floor.

"Is John ok?"

"I think so. He is somewhere in this apartment."

"Two questions. One why are you shirtless? Two are you still hungover?"

"Hey Herc. Whatcha doing here?" John walked up wearing a brand new shirt. Alex realized that John's shirt was still on the floor behind him. 

"Alexander what did I tell you about walking around the house without a shirt?"

"I just got out of the shower and you didn't answer the door so I did it." Alex winked at John before turning to face Hercules. "I answered one question. The other one no I had a very strong cup if coffee this morning. So did John."

"Oh. Can I come in?"

Alex opened the door so Hercules could walk in. 

"Whatcha need?"

"Lafayette wanted me to tell you guys that he was sorry and didn't mean to scare you. He also invited both of you two dinner."

"Oh yeah it's fine. We had a good time. Right Alexander?" Alex nodded. "We would love to go to dinner. What time and where?" 

"Um 7 at the Schuyler's restaurant."

"We'll be there."

"Ok. I'm leaving now."

"Bye Herc." Alex said as he was leaving. He closed the door and waited a minute to make sure that he wasn't coming back. 

"Take that shirt off."

"Planning on it."

"Come here." Alex walked to John's room and motioned for John to come. "It's one so we have about 5 hours. Maybe some time in bed and some time in the shower."

"Two hours in bed. Two in shower and one to get ready."

"Deal." John closed the door when he walked into his room. 

"You ready?" John had changed back into his red shirt. 

"Yup. Just let me grab my phone."

"Oh and since we are telling them about us tonight at the Schuyler's, I was thinking that we could maybe tell the sisters too."

"Yeah sure. Why not we're going to be there anyways."

"John Laurens I love you."

"I love you too Alexander."

"Now come on we are going to be late." John pulled Alex out the door and into his car.


	2. What goes around comes around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets someone from his past who he retreats ever meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it powerful but will it find away to live after this.

Alex and John walked into the restaurant but not to close to each other. They didn't want any sign that they were together. Lafayette, Hercules, Eliza, Maria, Peggy, and Angelica were all sitting at the table laughing when Alex and John showed up. 

"About time you two."

"Alexander here didn't want to leave on time." 

"That's because I was 'talking' with Jefferson again."

"Talking is one word I would put it."

"Shut it Laurens." John stuck his tongue out at his nickname. 

"Will you two stop flirting for one second and join the group." Maria said as she looked over the drink meun. 

"Coming for you Maria. Besides me and Laurens are just best friends." 

"That's one word for it." 

John could feel his cheeks turn red and Alex smiled. 

"By all means Herc. Please explain to us how you and Laf are best friends." 

"Shut up Hamilton."

There was a big crash on the other side of the restaurant then shouting. John froze in his place. He recognized the voice. It was a voice that he would never forget. His blood ran cold as a tall angry man came towards them to go out the door. He stopped died in his tracks as he say John standing there. 

"Jack? Is that you?"

"Don't call me that Henry! You lost that right a long time ago."

"Come on don't be like that Jake."

"God are you deaf. Don't call me that."

"It's been five years Jake. Come on."

"Those five years have been the best of my life. I didn't come here to have you ruin it."

"John-"

"No. You think I forget what you said to me. What you did too me. I will never forget. My family would never do anything like that. Why do you think I left without telling you where I was going. God why are you so stupid." John wasn't sure when the tears had started to fall. 

"John. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any-"

"Yes you did. You mean everything you say Henry. The only thing you care about is yourself. That's why mom left you. That's what you had to remarry. Whatever happened to her. Oh that's right she left-" John was cut off by his father's hand across his face. 

John was staring at the ground and when he looked up all of his friends looked at him with their eye's widened. 

"Good job. This time you left witnesses." John said as he stormed out if the building. 

"John wait." He heard someone call after him. They pulled his arm so that he was facing them. 

He was pulled into a tight hug. He cried into their chest. He still didn't know who it as and didn't care. It was the first time he had spoken to his father in five years and it had ended the same as five years ago. 

"Hey, you ok?" It was Alex. He was hugging Alexander. He cried more into his best friends chest. 

"Do you want to go home?" John nodded. 

"Ok. We will go home." Alex let go and John instantly missed the warmth from the hug. Alex unlocked the car as Alex opened the door for him. He sat in the car and pulled his knees to his chest. 

All of his friends walked up to the car and talked with Alex. 

"Is he going to be ok?" Eliza said hanging onto Maria for dear life. 

"I think so. For now I'm going to take him home. I think I should make him go to bed and if he wants to talk we can talk tomorrow." Alex responded looking back at John sitting in his car. 

"I kicked him out. I mean he did start an argument with our father and broke some of our glasses. But more importantly he hurt John. I'm calling the police when you two leave." Angelica said taking Alex's hand. 

"Take him home and make sure he stays there Alexander." Lafayette said. Alex nodded and got in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for posting late but I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this.


	3. Redo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex let's it slip, John gets mad, Jefferson

John had fallen asleep in the car ride home and woke up to Alex by his side. He must have carried me up here he thought. He got up and went to bathroom. It was then when he remembered the events of last night. 

His face his face was red from where his father had hit him. He closed eyes as tight as he could. A single tear fell as he felt arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes in surprise. 

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Ok. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Not hungry."

"You should be. You didn't eat last night."

"I'm not hungry."

"J please. Eat something. After your done we can talk if you want to."

"I don't want to eat but I will talk."

"Ok. Come on let's sit down."

John followed Alex as he lead his to the bed. He sat and leaned into Alex and the tears fell again. 

"S-sorry." He had managed to say when he calmed down. 

"Don't be J. I'm here for you. No matter what." A silence fell between them as Alex crudled John. 

"He is my dad." John broke the silence. "When I told him I was gay he, he told me I was a disgrace to the Laurens family and that I wasn't welcomed in his house anymore. He beat me then kicked me out. My mom left him after that. She took care of me and my sister until she died two years later. By sister goes to Harvard, so I never get to see her. Which you already know. He remarried and when she learned what he had down she left him with their three kids. That was five years ago." He wasn't sure when the tears came back but he felt safe in Alexander's arms. 

"Shh. It's ok. He can't hurt you anymore. Not while I'm around." Alex kissed his forehead while be spoke. 

"Can we eat now." 

"Of course. What do you want."

"We never finished dinner with everyone last night."

"If that's what you want I will call everyone to meet us there."

"Denny's?"

"Whatever you want J."

"Thank you." John had looked up long enough for Alex to kiss him. 

"I love you J. I will do anything for you."

"I know Alexander. I love you too."

They stayed in each others arms for another ten minutes. John had desided to get in the shower while Alex called everyone.

"Yeah he's fine. He wants to meet everyone for breakfast." He heard Alex talking on the phone. 

"I will Liza. Ok see you there." He hung up the phone "Hey, feel better?" John nodded. "Good. Let's get you dressed so we can go."

John looked at his phone on their way to meet everyone. He had several missed calls from his dad. He decided to call him back. 

"Hello. Jack? I'm so-"

"No your not. You will never be sorry."

"Your right the only reason I called is because people will see what happened and they need to know that I didn't mean it."

"I hope you die." John hung up before Henry could say anything else. 

"Hey, you ok?" Alex asked still driving. 

"Yeah. I just didn't plan on any of this. I mean first I met you and instantly had a crush on you. Then I find out you had a crush on me too. Then I run into my dad after five years and he hits me. I just have a lot going on right now."

"Hey, he can't hurt you anymore. We wouldn't let that happen baby. I love you too much to let anything happen to you." John smiled at his new nickname. 

"Thank you babe. I love you too." He leaned over and kissed Alex's cheek. 

They pulled into the parking lot and walked into the diner. John instantly forgot the events that happened the day before as he caught sight of his friends. His face lit up as he saw everyone laughing and talking. 

They walked over and sat next to Eliza and Maria. 

"Hey guys!"

"Hey John, how are you doing?" Eliza asked taking his hand. 

"Fine just need sleep after what happened."

"Who was that guy anyways." Lafayette joined in. 

"His dad." Alex respond before John did. Everyone's jaw dropped at this. 

"If it makes you feel better I kicked him out after beating the crap out of him." Angelic cut in. 

"I watched the whole thing. Angelica called the police afterwords and no one said anything about her attack." Peggy said laughing. 

"Can we talk about something else. Please." John looked at the meun as he spoke. 

"Of course baby." Alex said before thinking. He realized what he said and John turned red. 

"Did you just- Did he- What is going on here?" Hercules said waving a hand between the two. 

"Oh my god it finally happened." Peggy grabbed Eliza as she spoke. 

"Called it. I've seen your apartment. It's too small for something not to happen." Angelica laughed. 

"Ok pay up everyone." Maria called to everyone. Everyone payed Maria and Angelica $10. John blushed. 

"You guys were betting on our love life's? Geeze thanks guys." Alex said waving his hands everywhere. 

"Ok come on you two were obviously in love we just didn't say anything about it." Lafayette called out. 

"Wasn't that obvious." Alex mummerd

"Babe yes it was. Your a little blind sometimes." John laughed as he tapped his head. 

"Sometimes? How about all the time. The guys an idiot sometimes." Eliza said and Alex leaned into John a little more. 

Alex looked up at John and said "But I'm your idiot J."

"Yes I know." John said as he leaned down and kissed Alex. 

"So, how did it happen?" Peggy leaned closer as she talked. 

Alex looked at John and took his hand. "Well it was actually three days ago. After Herc took us home we were drunk and I fell into him and kissed him." John blushed as Alex talked. "After that we kind of slept together and that's how it started." John turned a deep red as Alex spoke. 

"God John you look like a tomato." Lafayette pointed out. "Awww you look so cute." Alex said wrapping his arm around John. 

"So I was the one to start it? I am the best friend ever!" Lafayette said as he stood up and pushed his chair back. 

"You are ridiculous Laf." John finally said

"I'm not the one sleeping with my room mate." Laf said before thinking. 

"Well not anymore." Hercules crossed his arms. 

"Sorry Mon amour." Lafayette sat down and kissed Hercules hand. "I wasn't thinking." He smiled at Hercules. 

"Your forgiven." Hercules laughed as Lafayette did a little dance in his seat. 

"Who is sleeping with their room mate now?" Alex laughed as John wiggled his eyebrows. 

They all laughed and finally ordered their food. Each getting there usual.

When everyone was done and paying for their food a cold voice was heard. 

"Hamilton." 

"Jefferson." Alexander said with a growl. 

"Laurens."

"What do you want Jefferson?" John said as he turned to face the threat that was Thomas Jefferson. 

"I heard what happened last night and wanted to say that you were wrong. As always." 

"Not everyone has to agrue with you Jefferson. In this case the only person who is on your side is your boyfriend. John was right and Henry was wrong. Before you come in here you-"

"That's enough Alex." John looked at Alex with fire in his eyes. 

Alex knew he was in deep when John used his nickname. "J-"

"Alexander Hamilton. I said enough." Alex sat down at the sound of his full name. 

"I'm sorry J."

"Yeah you better listen to your boy-" Jefferson started but Madison cut him off. 

"Thomas Jefferson. You need to shut up too."

"James. I was just-"

"Now!"

John looked at Alex daring him to say something but he was quite. 

"Now let's let John explain himself before you start bashing him. Ok?" James said looking Thomas does in the eye. "Good. Now John can you please explain why you shouted at Henry last night so Thomas can stop complaining."

"Gladly. Henry is my father and I haven't seen or heard from him in five years. Now I'm sure you know that I am in fact Gay. Henry didn't like that so he kicked me out but not before he beat me." He grabbed Alexander's hand before continuing. "M-My mom she took me and my sister and left him. We found a house in New York and moved there. My father remarried and had three other kids. Soon she found out what he had done and left he with fear that he would beat her kids." He squeezed Alex's hand tighter. "Last night he tried to talk to me like I was still his son. I yelled he yelled and he slapped me. I left and went home. Told him ever to talk to me or any of my friends ever again." 

Thomas was silent and so were all of his friends. Alex was rubbing his thumb along John's hand. Finally Thomas spoke up. 

"Damn. I-I um didn't know. I'm sorry John."

"Thank you John. I think we all learned something today. Come on Thomas let's go before you upset John." James took Thomas's hand and lead him out of the door. 

"J? J, are you ok?" John nodded as he grabbed Alex's hand again. 

"I just want to go home." He said as Alex hugged him. 

"I want everyone to come too. Watch movies all day?" John looked up at his friends who all nodded. "Ok. Can we go now?"

"Of course John. Today is your day." Eliza said hugging John. John smiled at that. 

"No. Today is our day. Everyone deserves today! Bring our favorite snack, drinks, movies, and what ever you want." John said. 

"Of course John! I'm always up for a lazy day with you guys." Peggy said trying to brighten the mood. The thing that brightened the mood was the way John's face lit up from Peggy's comment. 

"Deal." He smiled then said "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" The amount of joy his friends brought him made Alexander fall deeper in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying here guys.


	4. Outgunned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Washington

After five movies everyone but Alex was asleep. Eliza and Maria were curled up next to each other. They had fallen asleep first. Peggy and Angelica were right next behind them curled up next to them. Hercules and Lafayette had left after the third movie saying "We have work tomorrow." John let them pass because he knew the real reason. The last to fall asleep was John. He was pressed up against Alexander's side with his head on his chest.

 Sometime after he feel asleep Alexander wrapped his arm around him. He thought it was to protect him from falling but deep down he knew it was a protection for himself. He didn't want John to wake up and regret everything that happened over the past three days. He was the best thing that has happened in Alexander's life and he didn't want to lose him. He loved him too much. 

Alexander fell asleep to the sound of his boyfriend's breath. He woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. He looked around and saw that the sister and Maria were gone. He looked down and John was still fast asleep. 

"I don't blame him. He has had a rough few days Angie."

"Yes I know but it isn't like him to sleep this much Liza."

"Maybe you guys should quiet down a little bit. I think someone is up." Maria pokes her head out of the kitchen and mouths. "He up yet?"

Alex noddeds and looks down again. He kissed his forehead and John stirs in his sleep. He wakes up and looks at Alex. 

He grons and buries his head into Alex's side. Maria laughs and rejoins the girls in the kitchen. 

"Well good morning to you too J." Alex laughs

"Good morning Alex." John says as he lifts his head up from Alex's side. "You did sleep right."

"Yes I slept. Fell asleep not to long after you. Woke up just a few minutes ago. Didn't want to wake you so I stayed here." 

John kisses Alex and says. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted too." Alex kisses John's forehead "Come on I think they made breakfast."

Eliza walked in with a tray. It had two plates full of food and two cups of coffee. 

"What's this?" John asked as she set the tray down. 

"We wanted to do something for you and Alex. To congratulate you on finally saying what was so obvious and to cheer John up." Peggy said with a smile. "This was all Eliza's idea but we all helped. I made the eggs,  Eliza made the pancakes, Angie made the Bacon, and Maria made the coffee and muffins!" 

"You guys didn't have to do all this." John eyes the food. 

"Yes we did. Now we must be leaving. Peggy has school, and the three of us have to work." Eliza said as they walked out the door. 

"Well let's not let this food go to waste!" Alex said realizing how hungry he was. 

"Agreed." 

They grabbed the plates and walked to the dinning room to eat. After about 10 minutes alex realized they had work too. 

"Oh shit. What time is it?"

"Almost ten. Why?"

"It's Monday John. We have to call Washington to at least tell him that we will be late."

John's eyes widened. "Shit." He said as he got up and ran to shower. "You calk Washington I will set the clothes out and jump in the shower really fast." He said as he ran to his room. 

Alex called Washington as soon as he heard the water start. 

"Hamilton."

"Sir, I am so sorry that me and John are going to be late-" 

"It's fine son. I wasn't expecting you two today anyways. Well at least not Laurens. You know with everything that has been going on. Actually I'm giving you the week off. Stay home and keep John from doing anything stupid Alexander."

"W-What? You want us to stay home?"

"Yes. Now I have work I have to do. Goodbye son." Washington hung up the phone before he could argue.

He went into the bathroom and quickly undressed. He got in the shower with John and kissed his back. 

"Hey."

"Alex we saw each other less then five minutes ago."

"I know but I missed you." John laughed at this "I called Washington and he told us that with everything go on to stay home. Well he told me to keep you home and make sure you don't do anything stupid."

John raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah hung up on me before I could say anything."

John got out of shower and Alex quickly finished his shower. When he came out of the bathroom John was sitting on his bed with just a pair of jeans on. 

"What do you say about finishing the rest of the movies today?" He said as Alex put his own jeans on. 

"You would have to put a shirt on J. Unless you want to end up just taking those jeans off."

John got up and went to the closet. He came back out with a light blue fitted T-shirt. He tossed a deep red one to Alex. Alex thanked him as John left to set up the movie. Alex came out shortly after a d sat next to John. 

John looked up at Alex from where he was laying on him and kissed him. The kissed deepened and Alex turned so he had a better angle. They didn't even hear the door open but John did hear a voice. 

"Jack? What in the hell are you doing? Kissing a boy, are you insane?" 

He stopped what he was doing and mumbled something under his breath. He looked at Henry with death in his eyes. 

"Really. I'm the one who is insane?" He got off of Alex and he moved closer to Henry. "You used to beat me. Told me that it would straighten me out. I'm pretty, no I'm sure that is against the law. And what would happen if I don't know the country found out that a government official had a gay son who he used to beat. Who he also kicked out of his house. Who disowned him, his mother, and his sister for leaving him." John was face to face with Herny and was yelling right at him. 

He felt Alex pull his arm to move him back. "J please don't do this. Come on let's go." 

John nodded but not before he said "Leave. Now. Don't ever come into my house are ness with anyone of my friends."

Henry was speechless but did as he was told. 

Alex pulled John into a tight hug and just held him. John remembered what he did all those years ago. There were burned into his mind. He just look let all of his emotions go. He cried into Alex's touch. He cried because he finally stood up to Henry. 

"I don't want to ever see him again." John said between sobs.

"I know baby. I know. It's going to be ok." Alex kissed the top of his head as he cried. "Hey come one let's finish the movie." He pulled John so that he was arm length. 

"I would rather go back to what we were doing but I like that idea."

"Do you want it to be just us or do you want to call Laf and Herc?" Alex said as they walked to the couch. 

"Laf and Herc. But I can call them. You have done so much for me I feel like I need to do something for you."

"Baby I love you. I would do anything for you." Alex kissed John again. 

"I know but at least let me make dinner. Please." John looked up at Alex with puppy dog eyes. 

"Fine. But I think we have to go to the store."

"I'll go get my shoes. And your too." John said before Alex could finish.

They walked John's car in the parking garage. Something seemed off to Alex but he didn't know what. They got to the car Henry was waiting for them. He had a gun. 

"You know no one can know I have a son." He said as he pointed the gun up. 

Before either one could realize what was happening the gun fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh your welcome for the cliffhanger


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone hurt but is it true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on this happening but it did.

The gun fired and John fell to the ground. Alex realized what had happened and ran to his side. 

"John? John stay with me ok." He was crying as he called 911. "It's going to be ok John. Just stay with me ok." John looked up at him. "John please. I need you."

\------

Alex woke with a start. Breathing heave he turned to face his husband. He was still alive. John woke up to find Alex breathing heavy and looking at him. 

"What wrong Alex? Are you ok?"

"Yes I- I'm fine."

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-No."

"Ok. Well come on let's get some sleep."

"J?"

"Yes."

"Where is your father?"

John looked at Alex with confusion. "In South Carolina  like he always is. Is that what your dream was about? Me and Henry?"

"Y-Yes. He um he shot you."

John pulled Alex in his arms. "It's just a dream babe. It was just a dream. I'm here with you. He is with my step mom states away from us."

Alex started crying at this fact. "I love you John Hamilton."

"I love you too Alexander Hamilton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I will write one with the actually meeting and the marriage. Idk yet.


	6. AN

What's up people of the internet!! I hope you are all safe and warm and happy and loved!! If not, you are loved by me!!!

I am not dead, as someone of y'all have thought, but, I have not been posting because school is hard.... On a side note, I finished a two page essay and an art project in less then two hours....... So, yeah, school is kind of hard.

Anyways, as you know, Christmas is in two weeks!!! and I have wrote another lams thingy.... Yes I said thingy thank you very much I don't care what you say.... And I might post it, just tell me what you think about my posting it and I will depending on y'all. 

 

I got a Wattpad a few months ago and I haven't put anything on there yet, I mean I put some information on myself on there, but if you want the user name, I can give it to you, but other wise, it is made just for me to read random things on. 

 

So, I have decided to do a q and a because my friend told me to it, but anyways, ask my questions, ask the characters questions, ask my cat questions..... Wait, what!? So, yeah, just ask my questions and I will answer! 

 

Bye!!!!!! Love all y'all to the moon and back!!!   
Besitos  
~I will tell you my name when soon my children 

(I will be posting this on all of my works, so if you get it twice, I'm sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading. This is my first multi chapter fic so good you liked it.


End file.
